MSEA: The Beginning
by Rippling Snow
Summary: Join Team MSEA as they venture out into the world full of grim, romance and mostly death.
A girl no older than sixteen walked down a mid-night street, the people walked by her uncaring as they made their way to wherever they had to go. Her long blonde hair flowed behind her as she walked down the sidewalk, she ignored the people as well. She was in a hurry, she was late to meet the person she hadn't seen in a day since they had gotten separated due to a grim attack. She was becoming more and more frantic, she dearly missed the person that she was separated from. That long hair reached the mid-point of her back whenever she would stop to take a look at her surroundings, she was starting to become a bit lost in an unfamiliar area to herself. She wore a small light green long sleeved shirt, the collar of the shirt was embroider with small diamond like gems called Emeralds. Looking down at the skirt, one would notice that it was embedded with small sunflowers printed on the entirety of the skirt, the sunflowers were a rich yellow. Also while wearing the shirt, she was wearing a light pink sweater jacket, the type of pink that belongs in a strawberry milkshake.

On her feet were two red pump flat shoes with the purest white leggings anyone had ever seen, attached to the red shores were two small Christmas bells with small pink ribbons on also was an imprint of a sunflower on the back of her sweater that her book bag was covering up. On her long blonde hair was a small decorative jeweled hairclip which acted like a small crown that stayed in place, of course no one would be able to know the difference except for the trained eye and the owner. There was a pattern on the white legging of small light pink flowers, you could guess even from a mile away that this girl really was attached to flowers. The bag that was laying on her back, the straps laid snugly on her shoulders, the bag was pure white with small wings attached to the bag as small accessories as well as the brand name Éclair was stitched onto the top the bag.

That same small girl, no bigger than five feet and seven inches, walked along the street corner into a store called _From Dust Till Dawn_ that was full of music; obviously a shop selling a type of music. She slipped into the door, a girl with gray eyes and red-black hair followed her inside as well as a boy with dark, pitch black hair and red eyes. The girl with gray haired walked to a listening booth, to check out the selection of music the store has to offer. The small girl examined the passing older teen as she was walking past her, smelling the scent of roses. Upon closer inspection, her black top was more strongly seeming to smell of roses, at the ends of her shirt, there were red colored embedding on the ends of her sleeves. Towards the center of her stomach of the shirt, black lacing continued down a intersecting pattern along a red plate of a background. She wore a black belt with on one side laid her ammo while on the other were the cartilages. On her belt in the center was a gray imprint of a well drawn rose. Her skirt was just like her shirt except that the frills of embedded red were at lengths end of the outfit. Her lace boots at the bottom also contained red and as well as her lacing for them. Her stocking were a lighter black than the rest of her outfit, it complemented her style nicely. She also wore a red hooded cape with two small cross attaching the cape to the rest of her outfit.

The boy behind her, wore a medium light colored long sleeve sweater jacket of some sorts. The sweater jacket had a zipper where his stomach would be shown, and as two laces on each of the sides of his coat. He also wore a small silver chain cross with the letters _SxM_ on the back of the cross, the front of the cross was decorated with small clear jewels. Over his jacket sweater was a dark purple coat, with dark black feathers stitched to the collar and ends of the sleeves. While on his back were two identical swords except one was blue and the other white. Both of the sword's hilts were a dark blue but each had different emblems engraved on the sword. On the light blue one, the moon was carved into the hilt while the yellow sword had a bright sun carved into it's own hilt. The coat length dropped below the waist His hair covered part of his face, his left side of his face; that same face was covered in bandages from ,the girl would guess, a recent wound he had encountered. The boy wore two purple feathered gloves, his belt was wrapped around him two times but somehow that allowed enough space for his pants not to be unbelievably tight. He wore dark purple combat boots, the soles of his boots had specks of white on each boot; the laces were a dark rich night time sky black color.

The small girl decided to stop staring at them, since it was quite rude and she wasn't taught like that, and turned to a music rack. She started to listen to music as she popped in a small piece of gum, the gum was flavored a mint vanilla ice cream. A person tapped her shoulder, but she completely ignored it; she was obsessed with the music that she had picked up. It was very catchy but also was very drum heavy, she looked down at the title of the song, _I May Fall_. The black haired boy turned to her and carefully grabbed her hand, to avoid any injury to the said person. "You're late. Do you know how long I've been waiting, Mena? As your protector, might I say that I was worried for you." The boy named Shadow said. He gave an exaggerated foolish act like he was about faint from worrying over her. The small girl, named Mena, on the other hand rolled her eyes then shrugged him off and continued to browse the Elise looking for some decent music after she finished her song. "Oi! Don't ignore me, baka!" Shadow swiftly pulled her back into an semi-loving embrace. Her sunny bright yellow haired landed softly on his shoulders, as she tried to push him away. She couldn't get out of his grasp no matter how hard she tried, so she just let him continue to hug her, She didn't want to admit it to him yet, but she was very happy that they wasn't separated anymore.

Mena grabbed the same song that she was listening to and placed each headphone on both of their ears. They relaxed on the bench beside the gray eyed girl, Shadow and the girl exchanged glances where to as Mena just smiled and waved. The girl waved back, slipped one of her headphones behind her ear and said in a cheerful tone, "My name is Ruby Rose, nice to meet you. And your names are?" Shadow took off his headphones as well before motioning to the girl sitting in his lap, "This is Mena Shimizu and my name is Shadow Ishikawa, nice to meet you Ruby." Shadow said before resuming to the song. Ruby slipped on her hood as she flipped through the song list to search for another good song. At she was done, Ruby and Mena did the same, soon they were both deeply interested into the songs that they were listening to.

As they were enjoying their music, that's when a group of thugs came into the shop, making a scene demanding the dust that was being also sold as the shop. The four members surrounding the leader wore matching black suit with a dark red tie with matching glasses. Their glasses were tinted a blood red, but the eye lining were brown, which in fact didn't match the rest of their outfit; FYI it was hideous. Their eyebrows were matched up to the horns of a bull while they talked in low, deep voice tones. In their hands, they were armed with red tinted swords, the swords had a black hilt from where a person would grasp the blade. Their black hats on top of their heads, seemed to scream danger as they pointed a gun at the poor clerk who ran the shop. The blade was custom, every three inches of the blade would have a small semi square in between of the spaces; any amateur would see that the blade was a irregular or unnatural blade.

The leader wore a white trench coat, aligned with three black buttons and patterns of lines going down the seams of the coat. The inside of his collar was a dark red, a black bow tied up with neatness was attached to his neck. On his hands were tight black gloves with two leather straps on each of the pairs of gloves, the letters _RT_ were engraved at the top of his gloves. In his hand, held a cigar on the palm of his fingers, on the occasionally smoked his cigar and inhaled the smoke. His black pants were baggy but very straight, his shoes were dark brown and also the bottom of his shoes were black. Overall, his clothes smelled of dirty liquor and not the good kind; it always smelled highly of cigar smoke. His eyes were a dark forest green while his mascara enriched the green, making the color a bit more muddy and unclear. The rest of his boots were dark brown aside from the bottom of the shoe of course but the stench of smoke would really drive away woman but worse even the grim.

On the belt of his pants to the side was a weapon type of cane, the handle was white but the rest of it was black with a bit of red near the end of the hilt. His red, orange hair covered one of his eyes while his hat looked similar to the others but his hat held a small feather on the side. One of the henchmen pointed at gun at the shopkeeper's head, the shopkeeper raised his arms to his head on opposite ends. The shop keeper was an old one, probably in his late 60s or 70s, his bushy eyebrows and white hair gave it away. "Please take my money and leave!" The old shopkeeper, whined. The leader cooed him, "Shhh Shhh. Its ok. We just want the dust." "Look, we're not here for your money. Grab the dust!" The leader barked orders at his henchmen. They opened a hatch full of empty dust containers and began to suck up the dust from the large holding cells of the dust. Neither of the three members in the back noticed what was going on in the front of the shop, until on of their henchmen walked up to them.

He grabbed his sword as he noticed the group of teenagers listening to music."Hey put your hands in the air!" He demanded as he ushered his sword to the group. The group ignored him with his yelling, of course they couldn't hear him through the good ass music that was blaring in their ears. Eventually he grabbed Ruby's hood off then motioned for her to take off her head phones, "Yes?" Ruby looked up to the person that took off her hood, the other two noticed and also took off their headphones, noticing something wasn't right about the guy. "I said, put your heads in the air!" Shadow pushed Mena gently off him before standing up and walking over to the mugger. "Are you threatening us?" Shadow inquired, taping his finger against his arm. "Yes!" The Henchman said. "Oh." That was Shadow's reply before looking at Ruby. Those were the guy's last words before being punched by both Ruby and Shadow across to the entrance of the store.

The leader and one of his remaining henchman looked at each other for a brief moment before he motioned to the back of the store. The leader then walked out the door and started to proceed to leave the area. As the henchman neared the group in the back, Shadow kicked him up into the air using his right leg, Ruby then jumped over him; using his shoulders as leverage and kicked the guy with both of her feet. Ruby then road the guy all the way to the window, she jumped off of him as he crashed through the glass. The guy went soaring through the glass and landed on the street, he was knocked unconscious by the impact of landing on the street; likewise by the other guy the two punched. The other henchman noticed the other two members hadn't gone with Ruby and started to surround them; Shadow saw this and threw down a smoke grenade. Shadow then grabbed Mena's hand and jumped out the broken glass window as the henchmen followed them.

Ruby saw her new friends jump out the window with the rest of the henchman behind them, the smoke from the smoke grenade slowly made it's way behind them. "Great...and I wanted to be in and out without a fight this time." The leader pointed at the group of teens in an uncaring way, his face was full of disgust. Ruby pressed a button behind her waist, she pulled her weapon from the strap as it extended as a scythe. The scythe was a blood red color, at the sharpness part itself and near the gun reloading part of the scythe. The cartilages from the scythe were red with a small cross printed on each side, while the bullets themselves were some type of silver metal. On some parts of the scythe, it remained a deep black where to as the blade itself was a clear gray. The end of the scythe rod was a sharp red mini knife, it was obviously for the grip when its user had to dig down into the ground. Ruby pulled out a cartridge from her side, exchanged it with the old one and reloaded her gun scythe; she place her scythe on her hip, the blade pointing behind herself as she ran towards the group of dust theives.

Shadow and Mena exchanged looks while Ruby was running towards the fray, she was going to face those villains all alone if they weren't going to help. "You'll be ok if I go help our new friend out?" Shadow asked, patting Mena's head. Mena gave him a small look and nodded, she didn't even have to say a word to him. Shadow understood perfectly what she was trying to say, that's how close they are to each other, being able to tell what the other person is thinking. "You don't have to fight alone, ya know." Shadow smirked as he slowly unraveled the bandages from his eye. He then brushed his hair back away from his eyes, the moonlight from the moon hit his eye turning it a bright yellow. He then reached behind his shoulder and grabbed his sun engraved sword, thrusting it in front of him. The blade sparked to life with fire once he touched the hilt, roaring flames of heat erupted from the blade; even Ruby who was at least several feet away from him could feel the dazzling heat coming from the fire.

Ruby tossed her scythe from one and to other before pointing the scythe at the group so fast that the scythe was a blur, hard to even see what she did. After she tossed it so fast, Ruby flipped her scythe so the blade would dig into the ground, she pointed the gun portion of the blade at the dust thieves . She had a seemingly smug expression on her face, she even winked at the orange haired leader earning him to roll his eyes at her. "Ok...get them!" The orange haired ordered his goons to charge at the two teens. One of the henchman tried to swing at Ruby's torso; she dodged it with ease by lifting herself off the ground using her scythe. The scythe never left the ground but Ruby swung her own self around using both of her hands firmly on the handle and kicked the incoming guy with both of her feet yet again like the first person. As the guy was being kicked, Shadow rushed in towards the other two males; they began to fire at him using their state of the art guns. Shadow made sure to deflect that bullets that would try to hit Mena who was watching him from a far off to the sidewalk of the street.

By now most of the street was deserted so Shadow didn't care if the bullets reflected back into a store or place of business; he heard glass breaking all around him but ignored the shattering. In his state of mind, he blanked out for a mere second in his thoughts to see bullets fly past him as he stood still. He quickly realized the bullets weren't aimed for him but rather the small bundle of joy that was watching him from the street. He quickly lunged his sword to the upright position, Shadow drove the sword towards the ground with a powerful thrust. His speed ,due to the quickness of the attack, activated the dust capsule in the sword; letting the flames grow more and more bright; he swung the fire at the bullets. The bullets melted instantly due to the heat but that wasn't all that was left behind, Shadow created some type of fire wall protecting Mena.

Mena watched at what her partner was doing, a small blush came to her face as he defended her; the blush lit up her cheeks to a small rosy pink color. She turned away from the battle for at least more than half a second before turning back to the battlefield. One of Shadow's veins popped out when the two yet again, tried to shoot at the group again; however this time at Shadow himself. Shadow just calmly walked over towards the men, slicing each bullet that came towards him in half. Honestly, he would have been done with this earlier even without this escalating to this point but _someone_ just had to shoot at his mistress; that was a _HUGE_ no no in his books. Once he reached where both of the men were standing, he yanked both of the guns from their hands, lighting them on fire with his sword. Then, He grabbed both of the men's heads and slammed them against the wall until they went limb under his grasp. Finally, Shadow just tossed their limb bodies on the floor and started to stomp

During her "Calming Time", she heard many crashing sounds behind her; someone was defiantly pissed the hell off over there. As she turned around, the two people were knocked out cold with Shadow standing over them with his left foot digging into their backs. Shadow's eyes were projecting a cold and uncaring glare towards them as he kept stepping on their back; leaving imprints and probably a sore back when they would come to. Ruby watched Shadow stomp on the already unconscious people; she rolled her eyes as she picked up Mena using her other free arm and jumped over the fire wall. Sometimes having a fire repellent hood helps in the long run and she would guess it would be one of those days when she didn't regret picking it.

The leader took his cigar and dropped it onto the pavement ground, where he grabbed his cane and smothered it out using the bottom of his cane. "Well...you all were worth every cent, you really were." The tone of this guy was being by far sarcastic, he didn't care about his henchmen one bit. "Well Red, White and Black. I think we can all agree this has been an eventful evening...and as much as I'd love to stick around...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He then raised his cane towards Ruby and Mena; a small scope flipped out from the bottom of the cane then he fired his shot at both of them. Ruby used her scythe as a pogo stick, with one hand she gripped the trigger button and managed to boost themselves high enough away from the blast. Ruby managed to land safely with Mena in hand but they lost sight of him until Mena spotted him climbing the side latter of the building to the roof. Quickly everyone said goodbye to the shop keeper and followed the escaping dust bandit up the ladder.

Once everyone was on the roof, they turned to see the orange haired guy boarding a ship that was waiting for him. "Hey!" Ruby called after the man, she placed Mena behind herself as she readied her weapon. "Persistent...bunch." A flashlight shown on where the temporary team was; because of the bright light, Shadow had to cover his eyes a bit. The orange man climbed into the cargo bay of the ship; "End of the line, Red!" He held in his hand a fire dust crystal from the store. He tossed it down towards the group, then quickly pulled out his cane yet again and fired at the crystal. The crystal exploded due to the blast radius of the attack, that small friction ignited the dust from the crystal all at once to become a big explosion. Something or someone shielded the group from the explosion; the dust cleared earning them a glance at their savior...it was a huntress.


End file.
